Happily Ever After
by crystalize50
Summary: Rewritten ending to Death Note in which Matt and Mello live; Oneshot. Dedicated to BeyondMySanity


**This story is dedicated to BeyondMySanity because she inspired me in one of our PM's and I finally got around to writing this! XD**

**Warning: ... Profanity? There's not much for you to be warned about lol. This is like a rewrite of the last episode of Death Note so, you know how it goes x3 Also, for this reason, there's not much dialogue because I chose to try my best not to bore you with describing what you already know happens. Also, the first part is written in two different perspectives so the time skips around a bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note**

* * *

•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*• _**Matt's POV**_•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•

I woke up lying in the driver's side of my car, covered in blood and with a wasted cigarette lying on top of my chest. I got up slowly, wincing at the pain I felt upon moving. I inspected my car which seemed to have suffered more damage than myself. I only suffered a bullet wound or two in my arms while a bunch of stray bullets left holes in my car. The windshield was cracked, the windows were broken, and there were bullet holes all over the vehicle. 'Lucky Mello made me wear this bulletproof vest; I owe my life to him. Wait… MELLO! Fuck, he's not dead, is he?!' An explosion sounded in the distance and I looked towards the sound. I could see tons of smoke from a fire. 'Shit, that's coming from the building Mello was supposed to be taking Takada to, isn't it?' I jumped in my car and drove off towards the fire at full speed. 'Please let him still be alive.'

After a few minutes, I arrived at a church that seemed to be falling apart. A truck was parked under an archway and the whole building was engulfed in flames. I ran over to it hoping Mello wasn't inside. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. Something was lying in the grass; well, some_one_ rather. I walked in that direction and found my best friend, my lover, laying there. I knelt down beside him; he was still breathing. "Mello!" I placed my hand on his shoulder to try to shake him awake and after a minute, he opened his eyes.

"Thank God you're all right," I said as he slowly lifted his head up to look at me. I helped him get up and took him over to my car, helping him into the passenger seat. Halle Lidner pulled up and rushed out of her car, but stopped soon after, staring up at the flames in shock. 'Guess now that Takada's dead, she failed at her job of being her bodyguard. That's probably all she's worried about. I mean, what reason would she of all people have to care about Mello?'

The Japanese task force then arrived. I could see Light alone in the backseat with a smug look on his face. I hopped in the driver's seat and drove off. 'If Light Yagami is Kira, he's the last person who needs to know that Mello and I are still alive. Chances are, he controlled Takada to start this fire in an attempt to kill Mello considering that Kira needs a name and a face and the only one who knew Mello's real name was Soichiro Yagami.'

¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø _**Mello's POV**_ ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸,ø¤º°`°º¤

I looked in the rear-view mirror as I drove. I could see Takada sitting there with a pen and paper in her hand, shakily trying to write something, and she had a phone pressed to her ear. Thinking quickly, I made a sharp turn and parked inside a rundown looking church building. I looked back in the mirror and she was still on the phone, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. My sharp turn had caused her to lose her grip on the pen and it rolled across the truck. She suddenly stood up and walked towards the back of the truck with the towel still wrapped around her. Her movements appeared involuntary, as if she was being controlled by someone; almost like a puppet on strings with every action controlled by the puppet master… _Kira_.

"What the hell is she doing back there?' I got out of the truck just in case she would happen to pick up the pen and write my name; although that would prove that Light was Kira since his father was the only one that knew my name and I'm still not exactly sure how. As I approached the back of the truck, I started to smell smoke. Then, I saw flames engulf the entire truck. 'Fuck!' I turned the other way and ran as far as I could before the truck exploded and set the whole building on fire. After the explosion, I landed in the grass and my only thoughts were of my Matty as I fell unconscious. He was dead and it was entirely my fault. 'I never should've gotten him involved in this reckless plan. He could still be alive right now if it weren't for me. I never should have put his life in danger. Now I would pay for it though and join him in the afterlife, if there was an afterlife. Hell would probably be the only place for someone like me.'

About five or so minutes later, I felt myself being shaken awake by a hand on my shoulder. My eyelids fluttered open to see Matt knelt down beside me. "Thank God you're all right," I heard him say as I lifted up my head. I felt pretty weak so he had to help me get up and into his car which was parked nearby. 'He's surprised that I'm alive, but the news had reported him dead. I can take care of myself, even though I felt as though I was a goner. The important thing though is that both of us are living and breathing.'

I looked out the broken window at the fire that I had just barely escaped; that was too close. The scarring on my face is probably worse now and I was coughing from all the smoke I had breathed in. At least Takada was dead; although I have a feeling it was probably Kira who killed her and tried to kill me. 'So much for the idea of her working for Kira; Kira is nothing but a low-life loser who cares for no one apart from himself. I wouldn't put it past him to kill his own follower if his life was put in danger in any way. He'd probably dispose of everyone once they were of no use to him anymore.' I saw Lidner arrive and hop out of the car, stopping in her tracks once her eyes lay upon the burning building. The next thing I noticed was her mouth moving like she was saying something. I couldn't hear the words she uttered, but it looked as though she had said "Mello". 'Why the hell would she care about me? I mean, sure she helped me out with this plan and the investigation, but ultimately, she worked for Near. Not to mention the fact that I held her at gunpoint when she had just gotten out of the shower… She has no reason to give a damn about me. At the most, Near and the SPK would probably be glad if I weren't around to interfere with their investigation any longer.' Next, the task force arrived and I could just see the look of triumph in Light's eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that Light Yagami was Kira. He would be so disheartened to know that I'm still here and his plan had failed.

Matt got in the driver's seat and put his foot on the gas, speeding away. He always was a fast driver; it's a wonder that hasn't gotten him killed yet; that and those damn cigarettes of his. Speaking of which, he was currently pulling out a pack and reaching for his lighter; I snatched the pack from his hand and tossed it out the window. "Hey!" he whined. "I don't need to be inhaling any more smoke," I stated, considering that's the reason I'm lucky to be alive right now. He grumbled a bit and kept his eyes on the road.

A few minutes later, we arrived at a hospital where Matt's wounds were treated. I sat beside his bed and finally broke the silence we had been sitting in."I'm really glad you're still alive," I smiled at my lover. "I wouldn't be if it weren't for you," he said, "you saved my life, thank you." He flashed a smile at me. His goggles were covering his beautiful eyes so I leaned forward and pulled them over his face, letting them lay on top of his brown hair which had just a tint of green in it. "Don't thank me; it's my fault your life was in danger in the first place," I hated having to see the one person I loved covered in bandages that were wrapped around his arms where he got shot. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I agreed to your plan; and besides, I'd take a bullet for you any day. I'm just happy that you weren't harmed." I looked into his sweet, kind eyes. Matty was so caring. He'd risk it all just for me. I leaned forward and gently placed my hand on his arm. I saw him slightly flinch from pain so I put less pressure on his arm as I softly kissed him on the lips.

Later that night, we were back in his apartment lying in bed. I just laid there staring blankly up at the ceiling, thinking about today's events. "What's on your mind?" I heard Matt turn on his side and felt his eyes watching me. "I'm just... thinking about everything. I mean, we almost lost our lives today and I don't ever want to lose you. Maybe it's time we change our lifestyle," I said as I turned to look into his emerald green eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously as he stared back at me. "I mean, leave the mafia... end the Kira case once and for all and just go somewhere; just you and I."

We formulated a plan and I had Matt listen in on all of Near's calls with the task force, discovering their arrangements for a meeting a few days from now in some abandoned warehouse. When the day had come, we had our bags packed and ready to go. Matt drove us to the warehouse and parked his car out of sight. We got there a few hours before the meeting was scheduled to take place so we would have plenty of time to prepare. I would catch Kira and beat Near once and for all; then Matt and I could live the rest of our lives happily together. I had Matt set up some surveillance cameras that wouldn't be noticeable so that we could watch what was going on from his laptop in the car. We then sat and waited for everyone to arrive. I ate my chocolate while Matt passed the time by playing some game on his PSP. The SPK showed up about an hour before the task force came. A few task force members went in the warehouse to check for cameras and to verify that the SPK members were in there before they all went in. Everyone was there now, but Near was covering his face with a mask as a precaution for Kira. It seemed that for now, they were all just waiting for something to happen. About a half hour passed and I noticed some creepy looking guy with long black hair holding a suitcase walk into the building. He was very cautious and seemed highly suspicious. I wondered if this was all a part of Near's plan. I figured I'd sit and watch how things would unfold for a bit longer before getting involved. Matt stepped outside the car to smoke a cigarette.

They were still playing the waiting game... Meanwhile, from the camera positioned outside the door, I saw that strange man pull out a notebook from his briefcase and he peered in the door briefly before glancing at his watch and beginning to write. 'He has a Death Note!' I watched as he finished writing the names and then looked at his watch once more. 'Did Near know this was all going to happen?' I guess only time would tell. Near would either be victorious or everyone in that room other than Kira would soon meet their fate. Light appeared to be holding in laughter and I could see his mouth twitch slightly, fighting back a smile. 'Light is definitely Kira, no doubt about it. The question is: which side thought their plan through more thoroughly? Either way, neither of them could have planned on me still being alive; and Kira would never win if I had anything to do with it.' Matt got back in the car and sat there, returning to his video game. I remained focused on the screen and saw that man with the notebook open the door and walk in the room. I put in the headphones to tune out the sounds coming from Matt's game and listen to what was being said.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote the first name?" Light asked the guy who then looks back down at his watch and started counting the seconds; "35, 36, 37, 38, 39..." Light turned his attention to Near who had remained sitting on the floor calmly this entire time with his mask finally taken off and lying on the floor next to him. "Well, Near. It looks like I win," Light smirked as the countdown had ended with "40". The room became silent, but nobody had died. 'So, that Death Note is a fake… looks like Near was the winner here.'

After a minute had passed, everyone stopped being so tense; seeing that they were all still alive and nobody seemed to be under control made them feel safe and more confident that what Near was saying was the truth. Mikami was handcuffed and just stood there in disbelief telling "God" that he did exactly as he was told. 'Pathetic. Needing to take orders from Kira to give him a sense of purpose in life.' Light freaked out and kept shouting that it was all a trap. 'Nice cover up, but he had already given his self away by saying that he won.' Near explained how the notebook had been modified and proved that Light was Kira by showing that his name was the only one not written down. The task force members tried to slowly approach Light and handcuff him, but he pushed them away from him and flung himself up against the wall. Near continued explaining his plan and how the pages of the fake notebook were replaced along with the real notebook being fully replaced. He then continued on to talking to the shinigami that was apparently in the room. 'So now he has to believe that what I told him was true, whether or not he did before. He showed no reaction to the shinigami though, that freak... all of the mafia members had freaked out when they first saw a god of death.' Near confirmed that pages ripped out of the notebook could still be used to kill people and then turned his attention back to Light; "I bet you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you've deceived us with this; and how many people you killed. Light Yagami, you are Kira."

Light looked terrified now that he had been cornered with definite evidence and he stared accusingly at Mikami. "You're mistaken," Near cut off Light's thoughts that were probably wrapped around trying to connect the pieces and place the blame on Mikami. "This was all thanks to Mello. I believe if I explain this much, you'll begin to understand," Near continued, holding up his finger puppet of me. 'God, those things are creepy. I can't believe he's actually giving all the credit to me though...' I listened as Near began explaining and showed the page of the Death Note which had written at the top that Takada burns to death and the date and time matched when I had almost died. 'So, that explains why she seemed to be acting strange; she was being controlled after all, just as I predicted.' When Near had finished, Mikami attempted to defend himself from Light's accusing glare and Light yelled back at him. Near continued fully explaining and Gevanni chimed in, explaining his role in this plan.

"I bet Mello knew in his heart that working by ourselves, neither of us would be able to obtain our goal and surpass our mentor, L. But, together... together, we can stand with L; together we can surpass L; and now, acting as one, we face the Kira who defeated L and with solid evidence, beat him at his own game. Let's see you try and talk your way out of this one, if you can," Near finished. 'I would never work with Near... the kidnapping was the only thing I could do. Otherwise, we never would have won.'

Light broke out in evil laughter. Once he composed himself, he made a confession and started making a speech about Kira being the "God of the new world"; trying to make himself out as 'justice'. I had no interest in his ideals, however, because he had clearly lost his mind. I guess that's what happens to you though when you let that kind of power get to your head. Shortly after Light had finished talking, Near put him in his place by informing him that he was nothing but a "crazy serial killer". Silence filled the room while everyone was left to their own thoughts. Matsuda hadn't stopped glaring at Light during this whole conversation. "Near, here's some food for thought. That notebook you have, and the one Aizawa brought from the Japanese task force headquarters; are they both real?" Light asked. 'What the fuck? He's obviously bluffing as a way to buy time for whatever he's planning... or as a distraction.' "At the moment, only I know where the real notebook is. If you truly want to defeat Kira, as well as test the notebook Aizawa is carrying... then I guess you're going to have to write down either my name, or Mikami's. It's the only way to see if it's real..." I narrowed my eyes on him as he started messing with his watch. "...or _fake_!" Light shouted as a piece of his watch slid out and he quickly got a pen out to write on the hidden piece of the Death Note.

Matsuda acted quickly and shot the pen out of Light's hand. 'So, the idiot is good for something after all.' Light angrily shouted at him as he gripped his bleeding hand. Then, he attempted to get Matsuda to see things the way he does and kill the others for him. 'Stupid. As if Matsuda would join his side after seeing the type of person he really is. He looked so disappointed when he found out it was true that Light was Kira.' Light tried writing the rest of the name using his blood and Matsuda shot multiple times at his arm until he fell backwards into a puddle on the floor. Matsuda lost his control and walked up to Light shouting that he has to die. He stood directly over top of him, aiming directly at his face. The sound of the gun being shot echoed through the room. The bullet, however, landed right next to Light's face. Light lay there looking at where the bullet had left a hole in the ground. Matsuda had been held back by the other three task force members. Light looked pathetic as he lay there on the floor bleeding, attempting to crawl away. He was trying to order Mikami to write down the names. All Mikami could do though, was stare at his "God" hopelessly. Light lay there calling for help from the girl hopelessly in love with him… Misa Amane, the second Kira. He even called out for Takada whom he had killed himself. 'He's nothing but desperate and pathetic now. There's no point in fighting back anymore.'

Mikami was tightly gripping the pen in his hand and he suddenly stabbed himself with it. Blood spurted everywhere and everyone ran over to try to stop the bleeding when he was going to die anyway. It only served to provide a distraction which seemed to be working as I noticed Light run for the door. Matsuda and Aizawa saw this and tried to run after him, but Near told them that Light would die soon enough anyway even if they let him go. 'Typical Near. He's not getting away on my watch.' I told Matt to be waiting for me outside the building exit and hopped out of the car; running towards the door Light came out of. I cut him off as he was limping along next to the fence. I had pulled my gun out and had it aimed at his face. "I'll see you in hell," I told him even though according to the Death Note, he can neither go to Heaven nor Hell and will instead go to a place known as "Nothingness".

•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*• _**Matt's POV**_•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•.¸¸¸.•*• ღ •*•.¸¸¸.•*¨¨*•

I started the car and started driving, pulling up right behind Mello and Light. I watched as Mello pulled the trigger and Light's lifeless body fell to the ground. The Kira case was finally over. Mello turned and hopped into the car and we drove off. He didn't want anybody to know we were still alive. This way, it'd be easier to start our new lives, together. I looked in the rear-view mirror and watched as all of the SPK and task force members ran out and found Light's dead body lying there. I saw Lidner just staring at my car as it faded into the distance. I have a feeling she probably knows; it doesn't matter though because she can be trusted to keep Mello's secret. No one would be able to track us down anyway. We kept driving with no destination. Only time would tell where we would end up or what trouble we would get into as we started the next chapter of our lives.

Mello pulled out a chocolate bar and leaned back into the seat, putting his arm around the back of my seat as he used his other hand to eat his sweet addiction. I got out the pack of my own addiction and placed a cigarette in my mouth. I got out a lighter and lit the cigarette. We arrived at an airport and ditched the car as we boarded our flight. We took our seats right next to each other as the plane departed. I was staring out the window when Mello placed a hand under my chin and turned my face towards his. He used his other hand to slide my goggles over my face so they rested on top of my hair. I looked into his beautiful aquamarine eyes as he leaned closer and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss by forcing his tongue into my mouth. He tasted like chocolate, as always. After a few more seconds, he pulled away and connected his gaze with mine. He leaned in closer to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Mail Jeevas." We rarely ever used each other's real names, but I figured it no longer mattered since Kira was defeated and we were off to start all over. "I love you too, Mihael Keehl," I said softly and kissed him passionately.

We spent the rest of the flight with his hand in mine and we did nothing but talk. He was glad that for once I wasn't ignoring him in favor of playing video games or smoking. For once, he didn't even touch his chocolate. Several hours later, we arrived at a place where nobody knew us and we could buy a house and live together for the rest of our lives. Where, you might ask? This isn't significant. Simply, a place where no one would find us and we could live peacefully. No more death notes, no fires, no explosions, no guns… Everything was perfect. No one knows what might be in store for us in the future, but in this moment, I wouldn't want to change a single thing. The love of my life and I were aboard a plane to nowhere in particular; there was no Kira anymore, and Mello was no longer a mafia member. We didn't need to worry about hiding our faces any longer and I hoped things would remain this way… _forever_.

* * *

**And they lived Happily Ever After...  
****Sorry, I couldn't resist ****XD **

**Anyway, I was planning to upload this yesterday for Friday the 13th/Mello's birthday, but I had other plans and I'm a horrible fangirl x3 lol really, I didn't want to rush the last part of this because I loved what I had written so far and didn't want to ruin it so I'm glad I took my time because I'm really proud of this story although I'm not completely sure why lol. It's my first official oneshot though and the first story I did in first person and the longest chapter I've ever written though. Plus, it's my first non-rated M story x3**

**Happy belated birthday Mello! And also belated Friday the 13th x3 Idk why, but it seems a bit fitting to me that his birthday happened to be on Friday the 13th this year... Hope you liked the story! Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
